Dare of Seduction
by Love332
Summary: It all started with a simple dare. Kaname will do anything to make Zero happy with the best of his abilities. And seducing a certain vampire hunter won't hinder him Zero's happiness. KaitoxKaname Slight-ZK


_Oh! I just don't know from where this pairing came! But I definitely had to write them because they seem so hot together! :) *drools*  
><em>

_Anyway, please enjoy! I tried my best to write them!:)_

**Warnings: Small lemon and the characters a little OOC.**

**Beta Reader: RockBabi **(Thank you so much for all the help!)

* * *

><p><strong>Dare of Seduction<strong>

The silence was deafening. Kaname's eyes raked over the familiar faces in a dangerous manner.

His inner circle had gathered in the lounge and were playing daring games. He was leaning on the stone wall casually and observing the amusing game with interest.

Takuma- one of his closest friends-asked him if he wanted to join them. He had contemplated for a second, but joined them in the end.

The beginning was quite interesting, to say the least. The dares his friends suggested were weird, but humorous too.

But now that it was his turn to accomplish a dare, the game turned his mood sour when Takuma challenged him to do something that was out of question. If it was not for his restrained control, he would have strangled the blond a long time ago.

''Say that again.'' Kaname glared, his eyes narrowed dangerously, but the even-more-cheerful-than-normal vampire was either ignorant of the glare or he purposely chose to ignore it, much to Kaname's annoyance.

''I said seduce Kaito!" Takuma had the nerve to grin in front of him.

''Are you out of your damn mind?" Cursing was not a good way for an educated-person to talk, but he didn't give a damn. Who the hell did Takuma think of himself?

''No, Kaname! I am in my right mind! The dares we usually give are challenging. For example, Aido had to rip Charmain's pants off in front of the whole school.'' Takuma pointed his finger at the blushing ice-prince. ''Or how Kain had to strip down in the public boy's toilet." The ash-haired vampire bowed his head in shame when he remembered that embarrassing memory.

''Or how Ruka-" Takuma continued with his ranting, but Kaname cut him off before he could say another disturbing word .

''Okay, okay! I get it! Just shut up!" Kaname exploded and covered his ears with his hands, refusing to hear more. Chairman Cross with no pants on was disturbing, to say the least.

"Hah! Now you understand. Let me be clear about this Kaname: we didn't force you to join this game, you came willingly. Now you have to pay the penalties. Be thankful that _I_ didn't force you to do this infront of everyone." Takuma stated this as if it was the most grateful thing he could do for anyone, which in a sense it was.

''Thank you, Takuma." Kaname wouldn't be able to show his face to anyone if he'd had to accomplish this humiliating dare in public. But wait...why was he even considering this in the first place? He was the almighty pure-blood, prince of vampires, their ancestor and much more. In the first place, his wasn't obligated to listen to a lesser vampire at all. So that meant he was saved!

''Tsk, tsk, Kaname. I know what are you thinking! If you don't comply to this dare, we will hurt Zero!"

''You won't dare." Kaname growled dangerously, his eyes turning into glowing crimson. Anyone who harmed his Zero in anyway was not a friend of his. Period.

Takuma gulped in fear when that dark aura nearly suffocated him, but he still didn't back down and thought of another way to convince Kaname that wouldn't get him killed ''Okay, we won't hurt Zero; but if you do it, we will accept him as our own friend. You always wanted Zero to have more friends, right Kaname?" He inwardly smirked as Kaname's eyes dropped down in thought. At least the pure-blood was considering.

And Kaname didn't disappoint him when heard a barely audible 'yes' coming out of the other's mouth.

Kaname sighed. Takuma was right. He wanted Zero to have more friends, but the stubborn hunter refused to talk to anyone except him and Yuki. He was all too happy to have Zero for himself, but when Zero thought he wasn't looking, Kaname always saw the longing in those lavender eyes as he observed any group of friends who happily talk about this and that, while he just sat alone in the corner.

It always hurt his heart to see Zero in such pain. If that blasted princess hadn't bitten his lover, Zero would have been happily enjoying his human life. And maybe, the other would open his heart to him more...

Kaname shook his head. What was done was done. He couldn't change the past even if he wanted too. But he could still make Zero's future a better one- even if he had to seduce a certain vampire-hating hunter. He inwardly cringed.

* * *

><p>Kaito groaned as he made his way to Chairman's house There was no other place nearby, so he had to stay in that lunatic's house-even if he hated it.<p>

It had been a tiring day, hunting vampires for hours and all he wanted was to flop down on his bed, and sleep a day away. Steadily walking on his feet was a miracle to him.

''Kaito-sensei, may I have a word with you?" A sensual voice sounded from behind him, and he growled deeply when he recognized that all-too familiar voice.

''_Kuran...''_ he uttered in dread, turning around. Kaname fucking Kuran was the last person he wanted to see.

Kaname cocked his head to the side, his eyes raking over the other's body in a way Kaito didn't like at all. He took steps back as Kaname advanced towards him, his eyes glinting with...lust?

''Sensei, you look so handsome today." The pure-blood continued to advance, licking his lips in a manner that left nothing to imagination; and much to his dread, he found that quite erotic! Damn, his fatigue.

He cursed when his back met with the trunk of the tree, but before he could escape, a warm body pressed against him and two hands were planted on either side of his face, making his escape futile.

''Kuran what?" Before he could say anything more, a pair of lips clashed on his, earning a surprised yelp from him. What the hell was with Kuran? Didn't the other vampire already have Zero? So why was he coming after him? And last of all, didn't they hate each other?

Kaito tried to push the other way, but it was futile for the other vampire was too strong and he was already too tired to resist. If he stopped resisting, maybe the other vampire would leave him alone?

Kaname smiled against his lips. Okay, now the hunter stopped resisting him. Now it was for part 2 to start. Breaking the kiss, Kaname didn't pull away but stayed dangerously close. His breath mingled with the other's as he spoke the next words against the hunter's lips, ''Kaito, I like you."

''Excuse me?" Kaito hoped that he heard wrong.

''I like you sensei. You interest me greatly." Kaname replied back, clearly enjoying the different emotions playing on the other's features.

''But isn't Zero your lover? You shouldn't betray him like that!" Zero was like a younger brother to him, he wouldn't tolerate his lover flirting, and with him of all people. He knew Kuran was no good from the beginning.

''Zero is a good boy, too innocent to taint by a beast like me. He would never dominated me because he is too kind. I want someone strong, someone who has already experienced the darkness like I have. Kaito, I want you."

''No." No matter how hard is the temptation was, he couldn't betray Zero.

''Please, only for one night." Kaname pressed his body harder against the other to emphasize his point. He can't loose this dare.

''No."

Kaname's brow twitched in annoyance, and he placed his leg between the hunter's, rubbing against the hardening bulge.

''Kuran stop!" The red-head hunter's eyes glazed over, his body too tired to even protest. When he felt, the vampire tugging his jacket, he snapped.

Switching their places, so that Kaname was the one pressed into the bark and he the one who was hovering above him, he kissed the pure-blood passionately, his wall crumbling into tiny pieces as his hunter beast came out, ready to devour anything in its path. Not even his common logic and betraying Zero stopped him now. If the vampire wanted it so much, he will get it. And damn hard too!

''You slutty vampire, you want this, don't you? Just don't regret when I am finished with you." He once again replaced his lips on the parted one and delved his tongue inside, clearly enjoying the exotic taste.

While his mouth was busy, his hand set out in a journey. He quickly unbuttoned the black dress shirt and worshiped the white skin that was exposed to his hungry eyes. He was too gone to reconsider his actions.

Kaname threw his head back when that hand found a nub and gave its full attention. Rubbing and squeezing between his fingers, and Kaname could just gasp in return. He shouldn't be enjoying this. If Zero saw him like this...he didn't want to even imagine what would happen.

Kaito broke the kiss, and descended downwards, laying trail of kisses until he stopped right in front of the pink nub, which was just begging to be eaten. He licked his sudden dry lips. He would enjoy his feast to the end.

Slightly blowing air on it, he rejoiced when it harden farther. Then without warning, he took it into his mouth, languidly sucking the tip with eagerness.

Kaname groaned heatedly. He had to stop this. He promised he wouldn't enjoy this, but... He couldn't betray Zero. He had to stop the other.

''Kaito..ah..stop." He panted, trying to push the other away.

''Oh, now you want me to stop. Sorry, _Kaname_ but I already made my mind to fuck you raw." The hunter smirked, his eyes darkening with lust. Now, he knows why Zero wanted this vampire so much. Kaname is the picture of pure temptation and he can't wait to taste more.

Before Kaname could protest again, Kaito grasped the younger man's lips and his hands traveled downwards. Giving the bulge a considerate amount of attention, the hunter swiftly unzipped the blue jeans and thrust his hand inside.

Kaname moaned as Kaito wrapped his hand around him and started stroking him. His eyelids closed involuntary as his head banged on the bark. No, this was wrong. His only plan was only to seduce the other. He never thought it would end like this.

_Where the hell are you,Takuma,when I need you the most?_

''Hmm..I wonder what else this body his good for." Kaito's eyes dilated into a pool of silver as he hungrily took the form in front of him. He rubbed the tip furiously, and the moan he earned in return didn't disappoint him.

''Please..stop." His breath came in pants as he gripped the jacket tighter. No matter how much he denied it, the rough treatment was quite appealing.

Before Kaito could come up with a corny reply, they were interrupted. Takuma suddenly ran to them, pushed him away and apologized, grabbed Kaname, and disappeared into thick darkness, leaving the hunter agape and horny.

''Damn..." He cursed loudly. His pants were feeling very tight on that area, and he had make it go away by _himself_. He should feel grateful that the vampire was far way from him now, but that wasn't the case. On the contrary, he was missing the vampire...Missing the sweet sounds that emitted from that creature...

Kaito banged his head on the nearest wall. He blamed his thoughts on his fatigue. No way would he ever think about the vampire like this again. That's final and now he was going to go home and sleep a week away! If anyone has a problem, they could just die-he did not give a shit!

But no matter how much he would like to have denied, he knew somewhere in his mind that a certain pure-blood would plague his dreams from now own. Or wet dreams to be exact.

* * *

><p>In the shadows, he didn't notice a pair of glowing eyes glaring at him with murderous intent or how 'that' bared his fangs to him.<p>

* * *

><p>After taking a very long shower, Kaname flopped down on the bed tiredly. He tried his best to erase all the traces the hunter left on him. He knew it wasn't the hunter's fault, but he still blamed the other for making him feeling like a-he didn't even want to continue.<p>

The person that should really be blamed for this should be Takuma. That bastard. If it was legal, he would have killed the blond right there. If Takuma didn't keep his promise, he guarantees a lifetime torture.

But on the other hand, Zero will have friends now. Zero's happiness was his happiness and he would do anything to accomplish it.

''Oh, Kaname, but now you really have made me mad." Someone very familiar whispered in his ear, and his eyes widened. Turning to face the visitor, Kaname trembled as he met with furious lilac eyes.

''Kaname you better have good explanation." Narrowing his eyes, Zero could barely control his anger. That Kaito! He would kill him for good if he ever touches _his_ property again. But now he had to punish his lover for cheating on him. Kaname was, is and will be forever his lover. He won't ever give the pure-blood to anyone else- over his dead body!

Zero stared at shivering vampire with obvious lust clouding his eyes and licked his lips in hunger as he imagined the rough night laying in front of them.

''Kaname, I hope you are ready." He pinned the older vampire under him, already attacking the brunet's neck.

''Yes, I am, Zero." Kaname breath out, and closed his eyes as Zero started to map the veins of his neck.

It all started with just a simple dare, and now he was the one who has to pay the penalty.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this! :)<em>

And I was wondering if I should write this story:

The Faithful Meeting

_Kaito is a "convenience man" who meets Kaname Kuran on a job. Kaname drunk that night, sends the Bloody Rose a message for Kaito to become his friend. After becoming friends, Kaname refuses to see him. What will Kaito to do? What is the reason for Kaname's avoidance?_

I just read this super cute manga, and couldn't help but to replace the real characters with Kaname and Kaito! So what do you think? :) Should I write it? Would love to hear more from you dear readers! :)


End file.
